Phineas and Ferb
Season 1: 2007/09 #The Fast and the Phineas / Lawn Gnome of Beach Terror September 28, 2007 #Raging Bully / Lights Candace Action! October 13, 2007 #Rollercoaster / Candace Loses Her Head October 19, 2007 #Are You My Mommy? / Flop Starz October 26, 2007 #Run Away Runaway / I Scream You Scream November 10, 2007 #The Magnificent Few / S'Winter December 15, 2007 #Jerk De Soiled / Toy to the World January 19, 2008 #It's About Time! March 1, 2008 #Dude We're Getting the Band Back Together! March 8, 2008 #Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! / Tree to Get Ready March 22, 2008 #It's a Mud Mud Mud Mud World / The Balled of BadBeard April 12, 2008 #Greece Lightning / Leave the Busting to Us April 19, 2008 #Mom's Birthday / Journey to the Center of Candace May 10, 2008 #Creak That Whip / The Best Lazy Day Ever May 24, 2008 #Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C / Voyage to the Bottom of Buford June 7, 2008 #Hard Day's Knight / I Brobot June 14, 2008 #Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl O Rama July 12, 2008 #Got Game / Komet Kermillian August 2, 2008 #Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make You Look Fat August 10, 2008 #Ready For The Bettys / The Flynn Fishmonger September 12, 2008 #One Good Scare to Do Ought It? October 3, 2008 #The Monster of Phineas n Ferbinstin / Oil on Candace October 17, 2008 #Out of Toon / Hall Doofina November 7, 2008 #Out to Launch December 5, 2008 #Phineas and Ferb Get Busted January 16, 2009 #Unfair Science Fair / Unfair Science Fair Redux Another Story February 20, 2009 Season 2: 2009/11 #The Lake Nose Monster March 27, 2009 #Attack of the 50 Foot Sister / Backyard Aquarium May 1, 2009 #Interview of the Platypus / Tip of a Day May 8, 2009 #Day of the Living Gealitine / Elementary for My Dear Stacey May 15, 2009 #Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System May 22, 2009 #Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus May 29, 2009 #The Chronicles of Meap June 19, 2009 #Thaddeus of Tour / De Plane De Plane July 3, 2009 #Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash July 10, 2009 #Oh There You Are Perry / Swiss Family Phineas July 24, 2009 #Hide and Seek / That Sinking Feeling July 31, 2009 #The Baljeetles / Vassanasary Roughness August 7, 2009 #No More Bunny Business / Spa Day August 14, 2009 #Quantum Boogaloo September 25, 2009 #Musical Cliptastic Countdown October 16, 2009 #Bubble Boys / Isabella and the Temple of Sap October 30, 2009 #Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree November 13, 2009 #The Bully Code / Finding Mary Muffin November 20, 2009 #Picture This / Nerdy Dancin December 4, 2009 #Christmas Vacation December 11, 2009 #What Do it Do? / Atlantis January 15, 2010 #Just Passing Through / Candace's Big Day February 12, 2010 #I Was a Middle Age Robot / Suddenly Suzy February 26, 2010 #Undercover Carl / Hip Hip Parade March 5, 2010 #The Beak March 12, 2010 #Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers / Ain't No Kiddie Ride April 16, 2010 #Not Phineas and Ferb / Phineas and Ferb Busters May 14, 2010 #The Lizard Whimperer / Robot Rodeo June 11, 2010 #Hawaiian Vacation July 9, 2010 #She's the Mayor / The Lemonade Stand July 30, 2010 #Summer Belongs to You August 6, 2010 #Nerds of the Feather August 27, 2010 #Wizard of Odd September 24, 2010 #We Call it Maze / Ladies and Gentleman Max Modem October 1, 2010 #The Secret of Success / The Doof Side of the Moon October 8, 2010 #Split Personality / Brain Drain October 29, 2010 #Rollercoaster The Musical January 29, 2011 #Make Play / Candace Gets Busted February 11, 2011 Season 3: 2011/12 #The Great Outdoors / Candarmy March 4, 2011 #Run Candace Run / Last Train to BustVille March 11, 2011 #Phineas' Birthday Clip O Rama April 1, 2011 #The Belly of the Best / Moon Farm April 29, 2011 #Ask a Foolish Question / Monotreme Missperviced May 13, 2011 #Candace Disconnected / Magic Carpet Ride June 18, 2011 #Bad Hair Day / Meatloaf Surprise June 24, 2011 #Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy July 15, 2011 #Mommy Can You Hear Me? / Road Trip July 29, 2011 #Across the 2nd Dimension August 5, 2011 #Tour De Ferb August 12, 2011 #Skiddly Whiffers August 26, 2011 #My Fair Goalie September 9, 2011 #Bullseye September 30, 2011 #That's the Spirit / The Curse of Candace October 7, 2011 #Escaep From Phineas Tower October 21, 2011 #Lotsa Latkes November 18, 2011 #Ferb Latin November 25, 2011 #A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas December 9, 2011 #Tri Stone Area January 13, 2012 #Doof Dynasty January 14, 2012 #ExalieFerb January 15, 2012 #Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Jautchdoon January 20, 2012 #Monster From The Id / Gi-Ants February 10, 2012 #The Remains of the Platypus February 24, 2012 #Mom's in the House March 2, 2012 #Perry the Actropus March 3, 2012 #Let's Bounce / Bully Bromance Breakup March 16, 2012 #Quietest Day Ever / The Doonklebery Imperative March 30, 2012 #Meapless in Seattle April 6, 2012 #Delivery or Destiny / Buford Confidental April 27, 2012 #The Mom Attractor / Crainum Maximums May 4, 2012 #Agent Doof / Minor Monorgam May 11, 2012 #What a Croc June 1, 2012 #Sleepwalk Surprise / Sci Fi Pie Fly June 8, 2012 #Sipping with the Enemy / Tri State Treasure Boot of Secrets June 22, 2012 #Doofapus July 6, 2012 #Norm Unleashed July 20, 2012 #Where's Perry? August 24, 2012 #Ferb Tv September 7, 2012 #When Worlds Collide September 14, 2012 #What'd I Miss? September 28, 2012 #Roads to Danville October 26, 2012 #This is Your Backstory November 2, 2012 #Blackout November 30, 2012 Season 4: 2012/16 #For Your Ice Only / Happy New Year December 7, 2012 #Fly on the Wall January 11, 2013 #Bully Bust January 18, 2013 #My Sweet Ride February 1, 2013 #Der Kinderlumper February 15, 2013 #Sidetracked March 1, 2013 #Mind Share April 5, 2013 #Backyard Hodge Podge April 19, 2013 #Bee Day / Bee Story April 26, 2013 #Primal Perry May 17, 2013 #Great Balls of Water / Where's Pinky? June 7, 2013 #Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted By Kelly Osbourne June 28, 2013 #Knot My Problem / Just Desserts July 5, 2013 #La Candace Cabra / Happy Birthday Isabella July 12, 2013 #Love at First Byte August 2, 2013 #One Good Turn August 9, 2013 #Mission Marvel August 16, 2013 #Thanks But No Thanks September 13, 2013 #Troy Story September 20, 2013 #Drueselsteinoween October 4, 2013 #Terrifying Tri State Trilogy of Terror October 5, 2013 #Face Your Fears October 11, 2013 #Cheers For Fears November 1, 2013 #Steampunx November 15, 2013 #Just Our Luck January 10, 2014 #Return Policy January 24, 2014 #Save Summer June 20, 2014 #The Return of the Rogue Rabbit / Live and Let Drive July 11, 2014 #The Klimpaloon Ultimatum July 18, 2014 #Star Wars July 26, 2014 #Imperfect Storm August 1, 2014 #It's No Picnic August 8, 2014 #Father's Day August 22, 2014 #Night of the Living Pharmacists October 4, 2014 #Tales of the Residence: Back to the 2nd Dimension January 9, 2015 #Lost in Danville / The Inator Method January 23, 2015 #Doof 101 February 6, 2015 #Act Your Age February 20, 2015 #Operation Crumb Cake / Mandace February 27, 2015 #Last Day of Summer June 12, 2015 #O.W.C.A Files January 15, 2016